User blog:TheQuackingDodo/A big project im working on! ( im kinda back )
its been so long since ive made a post... most likely the only person that remembers me is jerricks.. I used to be known as the wobble bobble merchant. this dude > and if you do remember me you may be wondering why I left the wikia.. well its simply because I didnt get the same feeling playing LT2 anymore :/.. ( get ready 4 some crazy backstory time ) so I joined the wikia in late 2015 and loved the game and met many new people in it. so I was excited when I heard there was a wiki! I met many new people! when I heard about this guy known as "danielistheawesomest" he seemed.. kinda popular in LT2 and I loved the idea of a basketball court for pumpkins.. so I made my own and messaged him with a picture. he joined the game one time and I got pretty excited to talk to him and see his base. he seemed like an ok guy.. but quickly changed... he seemed very bossy and selfish. and he was an admin in the wikia and would abuse his power.. I was in the middle of a conversation of jerricks wanting to be promoted to admin ( he was very very active ) and dan really was being rude to him :/ but eventually dan did promote him to admin. then everything was ok.. rainbow trees blah blah blah. then one day he started taking advantage of me.. doing tasks for robux he felt really really greedy.. one day he told me to pay him 5000 robux for a statue and was litterally begging me to pay him 5k robux.. I said heck no but one day.. I had the money laying around and agreed to it.. biggest. mistake. ever. he wasnt a very good employee he was bossy would get bored building it would leave all of a sudden without telling me.. and was just rude and sluggish then one day he begged me to pay him for him to take me to the infamous green box in the volcano.. I declined and did it myself he quickly took a dark turn saying he is going to claim I scammed him and (NOT BUILD THE STATUE EVEN THOUGH I PAYED HIM) this made me so angry... not too long after jerricks made a vote on to get rid of dan on the wiki.. so guess what dan does?? he bans jerricks this was a big big mistake on his part.. as the original owner agreed to get rid of his account.. so he lifted jerricks ban and banned dan forever.. he contacted me saying he was very very depressed and even say xD get this.. he said "Im going to kill myself." like really? I mean I would be sad but... really?????? also the owner quit and gave jerricks wikia and he is still the owner of it to this day! then I claimed I was tired of dan and unfriended him he kept following me and unikarnz into games and making fun of us :/ so me and unikarnz blocked him. long after I looked at his account and found he was rich.. he had the tix dominus :/.. but that isnt the bad part. I saved the best for last. when he got banned but was still my friend.. he framed me for vandilizing the wikia :/ spamming deleting pages and almost got my account banned! so when jerricks contacted me saying why im doing this.. I was shocked and in horror.. if your wondering how he did it well.. I dont know. like really idk how. but I know it was him as when I asked him he said " oh you didnt think it was funny? " thats when I deleted him.. thats when I stopped playing the game and using the wikia... pretty crazy story huh? well im going to try hard to forget it and start over again :P oh wait theres "project" in the title.. so I guess I gotta tell yah! Im going to try and make the ghostbusters firehouse in LT2! you know.. this building > I need a team of ghostbusters fans to help me complete it! contact me on my roblox account ( Loading_PleaseWait ) or contact me on the wikia. we will meet up and start building! build the outside first then the inside. so if you want to help complete it who you gonna call? me! hope you can help! k bai. Category:Blog posts